The invention pertains to a filling valve for liquids comprising a liquid feed connected to a valve chamber, a valve seat, at least one closure element interacting with the valve seat, an outlet for the liquid, a cylindrical discharge element arranged at the outlet, which discharge element comprises a plurality of passages arranged next to each other and extending in an axial direction, wherein the surface of the discharge element facing the closure element forms a component of the valve seat.
Filling valves of this type are used to fill containers, especially packages of composite material (cardboard with a PE coating), rapidly with a liquid (e.g., juices).
To reduce the formation of foam by the liquid, the discharge element should generate a flow in the filling jet which is as completely laminar as possible. At the outlet of the metering device, therefore, the cylindrical body is arranged with fine, axially parallel passages. Almost no vortices form in the constricted space of the passages, so that the flow of liquid is almost completely calm or laminar. The diameter of the passages is determined in such a way that capillary force is exerted on the liquid in the passages. The passages open out into the flat valve seat. A filling valve with a cylindrical discharge element of this type is disclosed in, for example, EP 0 754 144 B1.
US 2012/0291898 discloses a filling valve in which, to reduce the formation of foam as the liquid is being dispensed, the closure element is brought into a first and a second open position, wherein, in the second open position, the area of the flow cross section between the valve seat and the closure element is larger than that in the first open position. The closure element comprises a first part and a second part, which can move independently of each other, wherein the part which comes first relative to the flow direction of the liquid through the metering device is surrounded by the second part, and the parts are arranged in such a way that the opening of the first part brings the closure element into the first open position, and the opening of the second part brings the closure element into the second open position.
It has been found in practice that fibers present in fruit juice-containing liquids can clog the passages of the discharge element. In particular, the fibers are deposited in the area bridging two adjacent passages.
It is proposed in EP 00 99 582 A2 that the distance between the inlets of the passages of the discharge element be minimized to prevent the buildup of fruit-juice fibers between the inlets.
WO 2010/097730 A1 discloses a filling valve for filling containers with fruit juices in particular, in the cylindrical valve chamber of which a conically shaped swirling device for the liquid is arranged. The conical shape reduces the probability that fruit pulp or fibers will clog the passages.
EP 0 278 560 A1 discloses a filling valve with a discharge element arranged at the outlet of the filling valve, which discharge element comprises axially parallel passages. The diameter of the passages is determined in such a way that fruit pulp and fibers will not clog the passages; the flow resistance is so high, however, that the liquid can be dispensed from the discharge element only by the application of pressure.
To prevent fruit pulp from clogging a jet divider arranged on a filling head for fruit juices, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,853 B1 discloses a jet divider comprising a plurality of frustoconical parts arranged concentrically to each other a certain axial distance apart. An upper edge arranged on the parts diverts at least some of the liquid jet in a vertical direction.